Amor tonto
by Sukime-chan
Summary: Tobi no quiere que su sempai muera, y para eso deberá decirle lo que siente. TobiDei


se me ocurrio de la nada...

me inspire en una cancion de Janne da Arc del mismo nombre.

(ando enviciada xd)**  
**

* * *

**Amor tonto  
**

Eso es lo que era.

Porque le habia pasado a el? Estaba mejor antes, con Sasori, el le hacia sentirse vivo, pero ahora se sentia tan irritado y no podia escapar. Y lo peor es que no se le pasaba, este absurdo y tonto amor. Pero Sasori se habia marchado, la vida seguia y no podia negarse más...

-Sempai.-dijo Tobi.

Pero no lo escuchaba, Deidara estaba cegado por derrotar a aquel Uchiha, lo odiaba, mas que nada por su estupida indiferencia, como odiaba no ser reconocido.

_"Sasori...tu al menos tenias una opinion respecto a mi arte...aunque no era cierta"_

Luego de hacer explotar sus bombas pequeñas, pensaba que habia ganado la batalla, Sasuke y el cayeron a tierra en un gran estruendo, que además se sintió en varios kilometros. Tobi vigilaba a lo lejos, pero no sacaba de vista a su sempai. No despues de lo que habia pasado antes...

Dias antes.

-Voy a matarlo por fin hum.

-Sempai, estas seguro? yo creo que a Itachi-san...

-No me interesa lo que ese maldito piense! eliminare a su hermano y luego a el, par de estupidos que me miran en menos a mi y mi arte!-lo interrumpió Dei empujandolo. Tobi se quedo helado. Tanto odiaba a los Uchiha? como le gustaría decirle que no todos eran iguales.

-Pero sempai, no todo es así.-se atrevio a decir Tobi.

Deidara siguió caminando, Tobi no entendia su odio, le gustaba recordar sus debates con Sasori, él si que lo hacia sentirse bien, criticandolo pero haciendo notar que su arte era verdadero (aunque errado), pero ahora todo era diferente, no tenia sentido, para que seguir viviendo? luego que Akatsuki completara su objetivo, de que le serviría?

-Sempai.-llamó Tobi, pero su compañero no le hizo caso.

Iban a encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, y Deidara ya habia decidido deshacerse de el de una vez por todas, para desahogar todo su odio. Tobi no presentia nada bueno de eso. Quizas habia llegado el momento de confesar porque habia elegido a Deidara como su compañero?

-Deidara.-dijo mas serio Tobi, su voz cambió a una mas profunda y Dei miró interesado.

-Qué?

-No lo hagas, tu futuro está mas alla de akatsuki.

-Que diablos...?

-...

-Que sabes tu? no me digas que hacer, estoy de mucho antes en esto, no sabes cuales son mis sentimientos y...

-Exacto, no se cuales son...tus sentimientos.-Tobi le agarró el brazo a su compañero.-Pero estoy seguro de los mios, cuando te vi por primera vez, quice estar a tu lado, por eso, me alegré cuando el lider nos puso como compañeros.

-Pues yo no.-Dei miró hacia otro lado. Tobi parecia estar hablando en serio. Dei no se atrevia a mirarlo por alguna razon, pero de pronto...se quitó la mascara.

!

-Que...que estás haciendo?-Dei se soltó y Tobi volvió a agarrarlo. Luego acerco su rostro al de su compañero y le susurró al oido.

-Yo tambien soy un Uchiha, y no me eres indiferente, ni tu ni tu arte.

-Idiota, que dices?-Dei se sonrojó pero no pudo separarse. Tobi lo mantenía cerca suyo asi que era demasiado incomodo mirarlo a la cara, pero finalmente lo hizo.-Tu rostro...si en verdad eres un Uchiha, también debes tener el sharingan no?

-No confias en mi? no quiero herirte.

-Herirme? callate estupido, mas que eso, no haces mas que irritarme y dar problemas, siempre saltando, corriendo y burlandote de todo! es que no eres serio?

-No entiendes nada, pero esta bien, Deidara yo...estoy aqui porque quice...estar contigo.-dijo Tobi un poco cohibido.

-Hum, eso no cambia nada, sabes porque, eres un idiota! tonto!-Dei le tiró el cabello y luego se soltó justo cuando Tobi se acariciaba el mechon.

-Si soy un tonto es por tu culpa, tu me haces ser asi, porque yo...te quiero! me escuchaste sempai, te quiero y yo...soy un Uchiha!-Tobi se lanzó contra Dei y casi se cayeron de no ser por los reflejos de este ultimo.

-Que haces? no ves que...

Pero no pudo completar su frase.

Tobi lo besó tan repentinamente que perdio el equilibrio de no ser porque él lo abrazó y tomó su cabeza suavemente mientras expresaba todo sus sentimientos.

-Deidara, te quiero, asi que no digas que todos los Uchiha somos iguales.

-...

-Eh? sempai, es la verdad, no me mires así!-Tobi se empezo a enojar, ademas que estaba sonrojado al extremo por lo que habia dicho, pero Dei aun no decia ni una palabra y su cara no expresaba mucho.

-...

-Oye! soy yo el que se enojará ahora, porque no dices algo!

-Tobi.-murmuró dei.

-Es la verdad y no me retractaré porque yo...

-Ese fue mi primer beso, idiota.-dijo dei. Tobi quedó en shock ahora y luego Dei se tocó los labios.

-...!

-Aún asi, no digas que fui indiferente, pedazo de mascara tonta! claro que me sorprendí!-dei se acerco y le golpeo a Tobi con su propia mascarita y luego siguieron caminando.

-Entonces no lo olvides sempai, yo te quiero en verdad.-sonrio Tobi poniendose su mascarita de nuevo y acompañando a Dei.

Al presente otra vez.

Deidara y Sasuke estaban en el piso, ambos tenian poco chackra ya, y parecia ser el fin, Sasuke le pregunto al akatsuki sobre su hermano nuevamente pero Deidara no le daba en el gusto, peor que eso, parecia enojarse mucho más.

-Tu estupida indiferencia es lo que me carga de ti! pero al final, mi arte te vencerá!

-Dimelo...

-Mi arte...

Dei se rompió la polera (griten fans xd) y dejo al descubierto su gran ultra secreta tecnica final. Comenzo a deshacer las costuras de su pecho para abrir la boca que allí habia y lograr el arte definitivo. Tobi presintió lo siguiente y penso que si queria hacer algo, debia ser ahora.

-Nooo!

Dei acababa de formar una gran bola de arcilla para introducirla en su boca y asi poner termino a su vida, pero entonces una kunai le rozó la mano y se incrusto en su codo haciendolo sangrar. Sasuke se alertó e inmediato sintio un fuerte chakcra venir desde los arboles, con sus ultimas energias salto de un arbol a otro alejandose.

-Maldición...viene alguien poderoso.-realizo sellos y luego se teletransporto con su jutsu espacio-tiempo.

Mas alla Dei estaba furioso ya que no podia moverse, otras kunai lo habian echo inmovilizarse y luego una figura conocida aparecio.

-Idiota! supuse que eras tú! que diablos haces!

-Sempai, yo no podia dejar que esto ocurriera.

-Lo tenia en mis manos! el y yo, moririamos convertidos en arte!

-No podia dejar que eso pasara...yo...-Tobi se acerco a Dei para curar sus heridas, pero el rubio le ignoró y trato de patearlo.

-Eres un idiota Tobi.-Dei cerró los ojos y luego dejó que su compañero le sacara las kunai y lo aliviara de sus heridas, la boca de su pecho volvió a cerrarse y se tranquilizo un poco.

...

-Sem...Deidara.-Tobi lo ayudó a levantarse, habia rescatado su tunica, o lo que quedaba de ella y caminaron hacia un lugar seguro.

-Dime...dime...porque diablos deje que hicieras esto? no tenías que salvarme, dimelo Tobi.-murmuraba Dei mientras presionaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Tobi.

-Ya lo sabes, y tu mismo lo dijiste, soy un tonto y te amo.

Fin

* * *

ojala esto hubiera pasado XD

quería escribir algo respecto al cumple de Dei pero salió esto

jajaja, tendre que hacer otro fic no mas...


End file.
